Plants vs Zombies: Street Racers
This is a fan idea open-world racing game featuring normal vehicles made by PopCap and EA. Developed for PC, PS3, XBOX 360 and Android. If you delete this wikia, cars will run you over. Plot A Deviantart user MTP02 Zombie has fed up the hatred of his works. He'll take revenge from all people who hates him, so he decides to prove his driving skills to deal with them. MTP02 alone can't deal with his haters. He needs to recruit some racers to beat down Ethan. He should not forget about his rival Ren who also tries to win the race, however he plans to defeat Dr Zomboss, but also detain Crazy Dave from the cup. The Suburbia is under control of Ethan until MTP02 Zombie takes him down in Ultimate Race and takes over the lead and wins his nemesis's GSX. Characters Playable *'MTP02 Zombie' - main character in the game. He specializes in racing against Plants. *'Ren the Sunflower' - street racer from the plant side. He specializes in racing against Zombies. Non-Playable *Racers *Heroes *Dr Zomboss - underboss *Crazy Dave - drives Chevrolet Chevette *Ethan - boss Vehicles Starter *'1969 Dodge Charger R/T' *'1973 AMC Gremlin X' Unlockable *'1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS' *'1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS' *'1957 Ferrari 250 GT California' *'1952 Chevrolet Advance Design' *'2008 Ford Shelby GT500' *'1983 Delorean DMC-12' *'1964 Chevrolet Impala SS' *'1951 Dodge B-Series' *'1992 Lancia Delta Integrale' *'1974 International Harvester Loadstar' *'1973 Polski Fiat 126p' *'1983 FSO Polonez MR'83' *'1973 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R' *'1985 Ford RS200' *'2005 Ford GT' *'1989 BMW M3 E30' *'1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2' *'1988 Lamborghini LM002' *'1986 Lada Samara' *'1982 Iran Khodro Paykan' For Sale *'1970 Dodge Challenger R/T' *'1981 VW Golf GTI' *'1970 Mercury Cougar' *'1969 Chevrolet Corvette C3' *'1967 Ford Mustang GT' *'1983 Renault 5 Turbo' *'1986 Audi Sport Quattro S1' *'1974 Ford Escort RS1600' *'1971 Meyers Manx' *'1962 Lincoln Continental' *'1988 Ferrari Testarossa' *'1986 Citroen BX 4TC' *'1969 Chevrolet Corvair Monza' *'1965 Austin Mini Cooper S' *'1985 MG Metro 6R4' *'1985 Lancia Delta S4' *'1969 Nissan Fairlady 240Z' *'2001 Kamaz 4911' *'1965 GAZ Wolga M-21' *'2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV' *'1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS' *'1973 AMC Javelin AMX' *'1974 FSO Warszawa 223' Special *'Perfume Truck' *'IFC Petunia' *'1970 AMC Rebel Machine' *'1976 Chevrolet Chevette ' *'Junker ' *'ZEG Truck' *'1979 Talbot Sunbeam Lotus' Boss Cars *'1970 Buick GSX' *'1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am' *'1971 Plymouth GTX' *'1987 Ferrari F40' *'1967 AMC Marlin' *'1979 Opel Ascona B' *'1982 Porsche 911 Turbo' *'2001 MINI Cooper S' *'1971 Plymouth Barracuda' *'1967 Shelby Cobra Daytona' *'1966 Dodge D-Series' Hidden *'2002 FSO Polonez Caro Plus' *'2009 Dodge Challenger SRT-8' *'1967 GAZ 24 Wolga' *'1969 Plymouth Road Runner' *'2006 Hummer H3' *'2007 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX' *'1977 Ford Escort RS2000' *'1983 Lancia 037 Rally' *'1979 AMC Spirit GT' *'1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz' *'1984 Peugeot 205 Turbo 16' *'1986 FSO 125p' *'1981 BMW M1' *'2005 Dodge Ram SRT-10' *'1967 Austin FX4' *'2009 Porsche 911 GT2' *'1972 Ford Gran Torino' *'2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS' *'1968 Shelby Cobra 427' *'1977 AMC Pacer X' *'1968 Alpine A110' Modes *'Free-Roam '- drive your car anywhere you want *'Single Race' - prove your racing skills against AI *'Career' - progress through races to be a professional racer and scrap Ethan *'Multiplayer '- bored of Artificial Inteligence Trivia *Perfume Truck, IFC Petunia, Junker and ZEG Truck are only fictional vehicles in the game *This can be complete alternation to combat battles *This one of the non-combat PvZ games in series. Category:Games